


York What Does 'Beez In The Trap' Mean?

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Nicki Minaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think I'm going to write more of this and I think that's the best honestly</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to write more of this and I think that's the best honestly

It never seemed to be efficient how York would always stop whatever he was doing and mouth the song from this one artist. It never ceased to amaze Delta that no matter what York was doing, you played could always play a song by Nicki Minaj and York would drop whatever he was doing and subtly dance (and sometimes he actually tries) to the beat. Sometimes he even managed it in battle as well. Shooting to the beat and purposely not shooting just to keep to the song. York had gotten himself hurt many a time and Delta for the life of him could not figure out why.


	2. The Swing Of The Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago, also, I have two more chapters of his already written up so...

Delta thinks maybe he does it for Carolina. York tends to swing his hips more when she's around. Both York and Delta notice what part of York's anatomy she's staring at and York loves the attention. So maybe that's it, Delta thinks. Upon further review he does it even when shes not around. Strange Delta will have to ponder this more once the dancing stops because Delta can't be around when Sigma's out. Carolina enjoys it though, and maybe that's enough for York

**Author's Note:**

> Ok let me make myself clear...
> 
> I have more planned for this
> 
> I have written more for this
> 
> I love this


End file.
